1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-human animal feed compositions and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to use of full-fat corn germ in non-human animal feed compositions and methods. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to use of full-fat corn germ in ruminant feed and compositions.
2. Background Information
The use of fats and oils in animal feed is well known. For example, fats and oils are commonly added to finishing diets to increase energy density and to improve efficiency of gain in feedlot cattle. However, utilization of liquid fats and oils is generally limited to feeding operations that have invested in suitable equipment, such as pumps and heated storage tanks. Full-fat corn germ is a viable alternative to liquid fat sources, particularly when specialized handling and storage equipment is not available.
Corn germ is a high-fat byproduct that is recovered during the process of producing corn sweeteners, fuel ethanol and/or other corn products. Wet milling of corn involves steeping and coarse grinding resulting in a pulp-like material containing full-fat corn germ, hull, starch, and gluten. Full-fat corn germ can then be separated based on bulk density via a liquid cyclone separator. Normally, further processing of full-fat corn germ by pressing, expeller, or solvent procedures to recover corn oil takes place resulting in concurrent production of corn germ meal in which the fat content is greatly reduced. Alternatively, however, during the corn milling process, wet germ can be recovered and dried to a final moisture content of 3% to 5%. The dried, full-fat corn germ typically contains between 43% and 54% fat, and 12% to 15% protein on a dry matter basis. While the use of various corn products in animal feed is well known, previously the corn germ used in animal feed was the corn germ meal that remains after the oil is removed. Dried, full-fat corn germ is a free-flowing byproduct that can be handled easily using conventional bins, augers, and pneumatic conveying systems. Dried, full-fat corn germ has a bulk density of 22 to 26 lb/ft3, and, as a result of its low moisture content, can be stored for extended periods without risk of oxidative rancidity.